mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Pixie
3H Personal-Type '94 (3Hパーソナルユース94年型) is a Humanoid Home Helper, owned by the Robotics Club of the First High School. The club nicknamed her Pixie (ピクシー ).Volume 6, Chapter 7 After it was possessed by Parasite,Volume 10, Chapter 9 stimulated by Mitsui Honoka' feeling,Volume 10, Chapter 10 Shiba Tatsuya purchased it.Volume 11, Chapter 16 Appearance Generally, the 3H's appearance is set to that of a woman in her twenties, but in order to reduce the incompatibility on campus, Pixie is specifically set to be someone in her late teens. If she wore the school uniform of First High School and managed to sneak in class, she would be an exemplary "emotionless female student", if she could sit down and not make a sound. She is also described as someone who can be qualified for the term "cool beauty", an effect lost when she is wearing a maid uniform. Background She first made an appearance during the preparations for the AD 2095 Thesis Competition. While her role was minor, the evidence she recorded for Tatsuya helped to narrow down the organization that Sekimoto Isao was working as a collaborator for. Her next appearance was when she becomes a host to a Paranormal Parasite that has a thought pattern similar to Mitsui Honoka.Volume 10, Chapter 11 Tatsuya used her later in the Visitor Arc as bait to lure other Parasites.Volume 11, Chapter 15 During one of these events, the psychic connection between Pixie and Honoka was revealed. Tatsuya also uses her to intervene with the school security system whenever he feels the need.Volume 12, Chapter 6 Being able to sense other parasites came handy during the Steeplechase Chapter when Tatsuya was trying to disable the Parasite Dolls the Anti-Great Asian Union hard-liners of National Defense Force were about to field test against the magic high school students.Volume 13, Chapter 6 Features Humanoid Home Helper *The 3H is a voice-machine interface for the automatic household system. It isn't suitable for physical labor. Owing to its humanoid design, the number of sensors installed was also limited, so it wasn't suited for precision tasks either. *The newest 3H Model "Pixie" possesses automatic, customized features that could identify the tastes of over fifty users based on facial structure. When Tatsuya visited the club in preparation for the Thesis Competition, without saying anything, Pixie's functions enable her to prepare a cup of coffee for him. *She has a slightly awkward tone and awkward movements that aren't noticeable unless carefully observed. *The power source for the 3H is a methanol fuel cell, and it can be refueled through literally drinking, so the user doesn't have to worry about exhausting the fuel. *Pixie seems to have crisis management protocols installed, or something she learned through the Robotics Club's "education". *Pixie has a feature called "Monitoring Mode" which enables her to record an entire sequence akin to video cameras. *Tatsuya taught Pixie hacking abilities in order to control the school's surveillance systems using techniques learned from Fujibayashi Kyouko. Paranormal Parasites The Paranormal Parasite possessing Michaela Hongou, a USNA operative in disguise, escaped after the clash with First High School students and hid in Pixie. It possessed the android and lay inside dormant until Honoka's strong emotions and desires towards Tatsuya awakened and gave birth to its personality. The day after Valentine's Day, she began smiling and doing things she normally shouldn't be capable to do, causing her to be brought to a maintenance room to be checked over by Tatsuya. There she flung herself at him, who was attempting to check her electronic brain. Afterwards, she told Tatsuya in the presence of Honoka and the others, that she had been awakened by the strong feelings of Honoka towards Tatsuya and that she now has the desire to serve him. In the end, Tatsuya commanded her not to use psychic powers, unless he gave his permission. Pixie is gradually growing more emotional towards Tatsuya, driven by the feelings she received from Honoka. Over time, she has become a useful tool and/or individual for Tatsuya to use while at First High School. References Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:HAR Category:Paranormal Parasite